Aria's Revenge
by craz3br0ny
Summary: (Grimdark Fanfic) Corrupted by her rage, Aria killed her only friends that look out after her, and now she has only one thing left for her to get... Revenge. Revenge on the ones who has ruined her life. In the process, the students of Canterlot High were getting ready for a "special occasion". Plenty of students for her to kill, nothing will stop Aria's Revenge.
1. Prologue

Pounding her fist against the ground Adagio screamed in rage as tears fell down her face. "WHY?! WHY MUST THEY RUIN MY LIFE?!"

Aria lowered her head, hiding her tears from the others. Sonata kneeled next to Adagio and weeped with her.

Sonata sniffed, "I - I guess it's because-"

"This is all your fault Adagio…"

Adagio's head jerked up and she faced Aria in confusion and anger, "What did you just say?!"

Aria lifted her head, and met Adagio's eyes in pure fury. Her mascara running down her cheeks as more tears appeared, "If you weren't so stupid we wouldn't BE IN THIS MESS! If you actually made a better plan and WAITED for the right time we would've had enough power to take over Equestria!"

Sonata flinched away from the two girls as Aria stomped her foot and raised her fist, "WE COULD'VE KILLED THOSE PATHETIC RAINBOOMS IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A COMPLETE SHOW BOASTING CUNT!" Aria stepped closer.

"G - Girls?" Sonata cooed.

Adagio stood up, "A show boasting cunt huh? Well at least I'm not some emo who doesn't give a FUCK about anybody! I CARE for you two! And what do you do in return?! NOTHING! You have NO right to say ANYTHING!"

Aria lunged towards Adagio and tackled her, Adagio lost her breath as her back slammed against the cement. She could feel Aria's fists slamming against her face and gut, but since she was out of breath she couldn't fight back.

Sonata sat there watching in horror as the two girls fought on the sidewalk, "Aria! Stop!" She cried, Sonata quickly grabbed Aria's arms and struggled to separate the two, but Aria's elbow hit Sonata in the face which caused her to fall back in shock. She whimpered in pain as she tasted blood in her mouth.

As soon as Aria heard the whimper she stopped and looked behind her, seeing Sonata on the ground she immediately arrived at Sonata's side.

"Oh my god! I am SO sorry!"

Sonata scooted away from her, blood dripped from her mouth. Her eyes wide with terror, and her right cheek was beginning to bruise.

Adagio sat up and rubbed her face as she watched Aria try to comfort Sonata. Pain shot through her stomach and face, her head began to throb while she shook her head, trying to clear her vision.

Aria's vision began to blur, she glared at Adagio. "This would NEVER have happened if you actually thought this through," She turned to Adagio and clenched her teeth, "If you cared SO much about us, you would've planned the whole, 'Take Over The World' scenario BETTER!"

Adagio stared at Aria, "You REALLY think this is all MY fault? YOU ATTACKED ME!" She pointed at Sonata, "AND you hurt HER! And she had NOTHING to do with this!"

Aria looked at Sonata, giving her a sorrowful look. Then, looking back at Adagio, she smiled, "If you REALLY care about us… then you would've let ME be in control! I would've led us to GLORY! We would be feasting on those pitiful ponies back HOME! But instead YOU led us to live in the streets, with everyone knowing what we do! We'll STARVE TO DEATH, BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Sonata began to cry, her body shaking. Aria embraced her into a hug, she brushed her hand down Sonata's hair.

Sonata began to calm down, until a sudden pain enveloped the middle of her body. She looked to see that Aria had stabbed her gut, more pain flowed through her body as Aria repeatedly stabbed her.

"ARIA!" Adagio screamed as she witnessed the scene, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Sonata's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her body fell limp. Aria let go of her and turned to Adagio, a piece of her pendant in her hand, covered in blood.

Adagio's eyes widened, the pain in her stomach stopping her from moving. "A - Aria?" Her voice quavered as Aria stood up and walked up to her slowly.

A giggle escaped from Aria, then a laugh, "This will teach you not to be so selfish next time!... Well," She looked at the pendant piece in her hand, "If there even is a next time…"

Shock paralyzed Adagio from her shoulders to her feet, "B - but why kill Sonata?"

"She needed to be put out of her misery, after all, it was your fault she came to that state." Aria's expression changed from crazy, to pure rage, "You're an idiot! And you'll DIE as one!"

As quick as lightning, Aria dived at Adagio and sliced the pendant piece across Adagio's throat. Blood flooded out of the cut, Adagio's eyes began to dull, and her body fell heavily to the cement.

Aria stood up, wiping some of the blood off of her face, and walked in the direction towards Canterlot High School.


	2. Chapter 1 - Fluttershy's Silent Death

Meanwhile in the Canterlot High Gymnasium, Blazing Sun and Rainbow Dash were playing their one-on-one game of basketball, while their friends are on the sidelines watching them.

"Wow, you've certainly improved, Rainbow" Blazing said, exhausted at the process.

"Aww, thanks." Rainbow chuckled. "And you're not that bad yourself."

"Okay you two 'lovebirds'," Sunset intervened, "Hurry up so we can finish decorating the gym for Prom night."

Now if all of you know, every school year the seniors of Canterlot High would have their senior prom in the gym. Principal Celestia asked Sunset and her friends, including her two new friends Blazing Sun and Snow Dust to help decorate for Prom this year.

"Ok, ok, we'll hurry it up," Rainbow said, then looked at Blazing. "C'mon Blazing, let's finish this game. We gotta beat that tie of ours."

So they continue their game. They're still tied with 4-4. But as they continue to play, a mysterious black figure was watching them from the window.

Pinkie Pie noticed the figure, "Uh girls, what's that?"

Everyone turned to look, but by the time Pinkie pointed where it was the figure was gone.

"Pinkie Pie, maybe you should go eat some cupcakes, we still need y'all to help decorate the gym." Applejack gestured to the table of cupcakes Pinkie brought for her and her friends to snack on, Pinkie Pie gave one last look to where the figure and went to the table.

Rarity walked up to Applejack, "She must be stressed after all the exams, thank goodness we're done with all that."

A blue hand rested on Rarity's shoulder, "Don't worry about it Rarity, by the time Prom starts, Pinkie will be bouncing off the walls like her usual self."

Rarity gently pushed Rainbow's hand off her shoulder and looked around the gymnasium, taking in the environment. "We'll need balloons in the corners definitely, streamers hanging down and ooo! GLITTER!"

Pinkie took a strawberry filled chocolate cupcake and stuffed it in her mouth, she chewed as she wondered what was behind the window.

Aria put her hood on and snuck through the bushes, she snuck to the back of the school and looked for an open window. After a while, a window opened a few feet away. Aria waited for a few minutes, after the bell rang, she jumped through the window into the school.

She found herself in a science room, with vials and chemicals on the desks, she looked in the drawers until she found a scalpel, and tucked it into her jacket pocket.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Blazing and Rainbow were taking their lunch break after decorating the entire gym. Blazing was eating hamburgers and hot dogs, while Rainbow was eating a plate of chicken and potatoes. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy decided to stay in the gym and continue to decorate.

"So," Blazing said, "Prom is coming up."

"Yeah," Rainbow sighed.

"Rainbow, I was wondering…" Blazing blushed.

Rainbow was shocked. She knows what he was gonna ask her.

"...will you go to the Prom with me?" Blazing asked.

Rainbow then hugged Blazing and said with tears of joy in her eyes, "Yes…"

Sunset noticed Rainbow hugging Blazing. She knew he was going to ask her to go to the prom, and she knew Rainbow would say yes. Meanwhile in the gym, Rarity and Fluttershy began covering the tables with flower-decorated tablecloths while Applejack and Pinkie began placing the sweets they made onto the dessert stands. Pinkie Pie went back to the dessert cart and began reloading the stands when, out of the corner of her eye, something blurred past the door and down the hallway. Pinkie looked, but saw nothing.

Fluttershy smoothed out the tablecloth, "Say, Rarity? Have you started making those dresses for us?

Rarity raised an eyebrow, "What dresses?"

"The dresses you said you would make for the prom?" Fluttershy rubbed her hands together anxiously, "If you didn't… then…"

"Oh my gosh! I completely forgot about that! I should get started after school," Rarity went to the next table and unfolded the tablecloth, "Hm… Maybe I should make it spring themed, or maybe summer? Summer would be nice since it's almost that time… Oh!" Rarity looked at Fluttershy, "We'll need those fake flowers to put on the stage, can you get them?"

Fluttershy nodded, "Sure!"

"Thank you darling," Rarity pointed to the hallway, "They're in the storage room to the left."

Fluttershy nodded again and exited the gymnasium.

Aria heard footsteps behind her as she turned around a corner, she waited as she listened to a familiar song being hummed by the person behind her.

"Fluttershy…" Aria muttered, she recognized the sweet singing, the singing she hated. Fluttershy was one of the Rainbooms that did this to her! Aria reached into her pocket and took out the scalpel, and waited.

Fluttershy hummed the song that defeated the Dazzlings as she approached the storage room, she opened the door and looked for the light switch.

Aria looked around the corner and saw that Fluttershy was in the room that was right next to the corner. Aria's vision suddenly blurred to red, and her blood grew hot.

Fluttershy finally found the switch, and immediately saw the flowers Rarity asked for. She reached down and grabbed an empty box and started filling it up with the flowers.

Sly as a fox, Aria sneaked behind Fluttershy, and slapped her hand over Fluttershy's mouth. Fluttershy's scream was muffled and suddenly cut off when Aria shoved the scalpel into her chest.

Pain enveloped Fluttershy and she sank to the floor, the person behind behind her kneeled behind her and tugged the scalpel out of Fluttershy's chest. Her chest bled, and her vision began fading into darkness.

Aria leaned her head close to Fluttershy's ear, "Remember me?"

Fluttershy's eyes widened, she tried to look at the person, but the pain in her chest stopped her and she whimpered.

After a few suffocating seconds, Fluttershy was dead.

"One down," Aria said as she was licking the blood off her blade, "Eight more to go."


End file.
